When Catwoman meets The Flash
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Penny brings Sheldon home after a Halloween party. Shenny smutty one-shot.


**I know I should update my other fic, but this little one-shot kept rolling in my head.**

**This story is settled around season 2 (when everybody was single and things were brighter).**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Penny is dragging Sheldon upstairs, holding him by his waist, while his right arm is placed around her shoulders. They are coming home after a Halloween party at the comic book store. The night was amazing, even for her: she finally had the opportunity to wear her expensive Catwoman costume, which was hanging in her closet for months. She doesn't know exactly why she bought it; she was passing by a store and as soon as her eyes fell on the sexy leather outfit, she had the urge to have it. It was a good choice, at least based on the astonished faces of her friends and other random nerds. Yeah, today she is Michelle Pfeiffer, well a slightly drunk Michelle Pfeiffer. Sheldon grumbles some unintelligible words and she stops them, trying to focus on his (also drunk) face.<p>

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Back… party…" he takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his messy hair, "I want to go back… to Stuart's…"

She sighs, tightening her grip on him, "No, Sheldon. We're almost there… Just a few more stairs…" He nods in a boyish way and they continue their "journey". He's wearing his Flash costume, already sans mask and trips again.

Leonard, Raj and Howard stayed at the party, hoping to get lucky with some ladies while she decided to go home and take her neighbor with her. Sheldon was in the middle of an argument with Captain Sweatpants, discussing about alternate universes or something, drinking his tenth non-virgin Cuba Libre and she realized that was time to go. Immediately.

"Where are my keys?" he asks when they are standing in front of his door.

"Here, I got it…" she replies, fishing his keys from her tiny purse.

They enter his apartment and he all but runs to his bedroom, worrying her, "Sheldon, wait!" she chases him with all the speed she can muster, "Don't throw up in your bedroom!"

When she steps inside his room, he is lying on his bed, rubbing his eyes and grins groggily, "You're a fast cat, Penny."

She snorts, turning on a lamp beside his bed, "Are you okay?"

He gives her an indiscernible look, "I'm fine… I just…" he tries to sit up straight, but collapses on the sheets again, "Will you help me to take off this boots? I'm sleepy…"

"No problem, Mr. Flash…" she laughs, kneeling on the floor, carefully placing his yellow boots and socks by the bed. Standing up, she looks at his face, noticing he is snoring lightly. She chuckles to herself and imagines his reaction when he wakes up tomorrow as a hungover super-hero. Her eyes drift from his face, looking at his tight costume and she almost gasps when an obscene erection catches her attention. There it was, trapped beneath the red fabric, pointed to the left, resting on his hip. Her mouth goes dry as she approaches him slowly, observing the enormous bulge, her hands turning into fists in an attempt to not touch it. And God, how she wants to touch it, to feel its weight on her hands. Scared with her own thoughts, she takes a step back, stumbling into his dresser as a Hoberman sphere drops on the floor, making a loud noise.

Sheldon opens his eyes, glancing at her, "Penny? What-"

"I'm sorry…" she picks up the sphere, relieved that isn't broken, then places it on the dresser again, "I… I should leave now…"

"Penny…" he somehow manages to stand up, turning his back to her, "Lower the zipper for me, please."

"But…" she is ready to protest, but notes his jerky movements as he tries to remove the costume, "Why can't you sleep like this?"

He lets out a small huff while she is pulling the zipper down, touching his neck, "I sleep in my pajamas."

"Alright, alright…" she agrees, wanting nothing more than go home and relieve the pressure building inside her. He isn't helping her at all. She is glad he can't see her, and above it all, she can't see _him_. Despite spending hours at the party, he smells so clean, so fresh; she leans closer to his nape and gives it a discreet sniff. Biting her lip, she assists him, until he is only in his white shirt and tight pants. "Now you can… can finish…" she mumbles.

Her heart almost stops when he takes off his shirt, tugs the red pants down his legs and turns to her; his hard-on even more obvious inside his white briefs. She unabashedly stares at it, licking her lips as her panties dampen. He frowns with confusion, looking down at his body and back at her, seeming unashamed of his current state. Maybe he doesn't know this is an extremely awkward situation, she thinks. Or maybe… maybe… "Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

There aren't right words for what she is about to ask, so she blurts out, "Why are you aroused?"

He shrugs, "Oh, this usually happens when I drink alcohol…" he absently touches himself, "I'll take care of it later."

She is surely dreaming; there's no way Sheldon Lee Cooper is grabbing his erect cock in her presence. Perhaps is the dry spell in her love life, her inebriate brain or because she has always wanted the tall man in front of her. Whatever it is, it makes her move towards him slowly, and to her surprise, he doesn't budge, just watches her with heavy-lidded eyes. Her small hand touches his covered length gently, rubbing it with her palm, earning a soft sigh from him.

"What are you doing?" he whispers, rolling his hips slightly.

"I can help you, Sheldon…" she cups his balls as he closes his eyes, "Do you want me to?"

The answer is fast – he yanks his underwear down, exposing his throbbing dick to her admiring gaze. This time, when she brushes her fingers across his hot skin, he grips her waist and crashes his mouth against hers, delving his tongue past her lips, while she whimpers and cries out softly, "Sheldon…"

He pauses, leaning his forehead against hers, "Can I ask you something?" She nods, a little scared as her hand stops her ministrations. "Why? Why me?"

"Because I want to…" Penny murmurs against his lips, "I've always wanted to…" She isn't lying. Not anymore.

Sheldon blinks twice to absorb her words, then grabs her ass with both hands, "Me too."

With a groan, she kisses him again, harder, as they stumble to the bed, falling across it heavily. She straddles his lap, grinding her pelvis against him, his pre-cum leaving a trail on her leather pants. He fumbles beneath her to undo her back zipper, cursing impatiently at his failed efforts. She laughs and sits on the bed, taking off her high-heeled boots and costume in a hurry, only to lie on top of him again, pressing their naked chests together, loving the contact of skin on skin. One of his hands goes to her breast, kneading and pinching her nipple, while the other finds her moist folds and she hisses loudly. He retracts instantly, eyeing her worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

She slides herself against the length of his cock, "No… Do it again…" He rolls them over, laying himself on top of her, nipping her neck, making her shudder and buck her hips, "Sheldon… please…" He lifts his head, gazing into her eyes as one long finger plunges inside her, almost sending her over the edge. "Yes… more…" she pleads and he adds another, pumping faster, curling them and hitting her G-spot. "F-fuck… that's it… that's it…" she moans over and over until she reaches her peak, screaming his name. When she opens her eyes, he is smiling at her, caressing her cheek. "Sheldon… How did you… you know…"

He kisses her languidly before explains, "I have an eidetic memory, Penny. This mind does not forget."

She runs her nails along his back, "What do you mean? I thought you were a virgin…"

"I'm not."

At first, she is shocked with his confession, and then a bit frustrated. Probably noticing her distress, he bites her bottom lip hard enough to bruise and suggests, "We can talk about this later, if you're willing."

She smirks, "Later, definitely later…" They keep kissing, biting and touching each other for minutes, when suddenly, he groans into her sweaty neck, "Now, Penny. I want to fuck you now."

Drunk Sheldon is her favorite Sheldon, she concludes. A trembling hand guides him to her opening; she feels him pushing and entering so deep, that for a moment, she thinks he'll split her in two. "Oh, God…" she breathes, clutching his biceps. He thrusts into her slowly, letting her body accommodate him. She grins at him, tweaking his nipples playfully as he grunts, increasing the force of his penetration, placing her legs on his shoulders. More, she needs more, even if she won't be able to walk tomorrow, so she tilts her hips to feel him fully. "Shit… shit, oh…" she gasps as her body shivers with pleasure. So close, so close. He puts his lips on her ear, whispering, "Catwoman…" a brutal push, "Kitty…" his fingers go to her slippery clit, "Pussy…" he kisses her and she climaxes with a growl, clinging onto him firmly. A couple of thrusts later, he joins her, his body stiffening then relaxing while she combs her fingers through his soft hair.

He lies beside her, looking at the ceiling, panting faintly. She peeks at him, covering her body with his white sheets. This was a huge mistake or the start of something new, she muses. Against her best judgment, she truly hopes for the second option. A soft shake startles her, and she stares at big blue eyes. "I like you, Kitty."

She involuntary smiles, holding his hand, "I like you too, Barry Allen*."

He raises his eyebrows, his face stunned, "What?"

Penny kisses him for long, long minutes and giggles, "You're not the only one who has secrets… We can talk about this later, if you're willing."

He gets on top of her again, his arousal hot and pulsing between her legs, "Later, definitely later…"

* * *

><p><em>*Barry Allen is the second Flash in the DC comic universe.<em>


End file.
